


Splashed

by Kaybay11



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaybay11/pseuds/Kaybay11
Summary: Something strange happens after you fall into a puddle. Fortunately, Stan and Ford are there to help.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah shit.” 

I struggled slightly, the puddle I'd fallen into splashed from my effort, the water glimmering green for a moment before I stood up and glared at the log I'd just tripped over.

“I’ll get your family for this.” I shook my fist.

I looked down at my soaked watch. “Shit, I’m almost late.” 

I stepped out of the puddle and started sprinting, my wet pants hard to run in as I came rushing up to the Mystery Shack. 

I grabbed the door and flung it open, the bell jingling wildly.

Stan was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed, an angry look on his face. His eyes ran over my wet form, his expression morphing into curiosity.

“Where the hell have you been?”

I placed a hand against the closest wall and tried to catch my breath, “Sorry, Stan. My car wouldn’t start, so I walked... But then I tripped over a log and fell in a puddle, and- yeah, that's why I'm late.”

Stan’s gaze softened as he pushed himself off the counter. “It’s okay toots, grab some clothes from the racks, and go change in the bathroom.” He turned and headed toward the exhibits.

I started to smile before he turned back to me, a finger pointing in my direction, “It’s coming out of your paycheck though.”

“Aww, man.”

I grabbed a pair of pants and a question mark t-shirt before heading to the bathroom.

_This day sucks. ___


	2. Chapter 2

The gift shop was jam-packed with customers when I returned and a line was starting to form at the counter, I quickly ran to the register to start ringing them up.

_At least this day will go by quickly._

I handed the last person some change before turning toward the shop to tidy up before the next round of customers walked in.

I bent down to pick up a couple of hats off the floor when I started to feel a bit warm.

I frowned, _I better not be getting sick from that puddle._

I had just finished wiping the counter when customers poured into the gift shop, I smiled as Stan pointed finger guns in my direction before disappearing behind the door. I shook my head, that old dude was a serious con-man but boy did he make you laugh.

Heat shot through me and I grabbed the counter as the world spun slightly.

"Excuse me miss."

I looked toward a man holding a few souvenirs, trying to steady myself.

"How may I help you?" I gasped out.

"Oh... Uh, I just wanted to let you know that your face is really red." He looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

I gulped and forced myself to smile, "I'm fine, just get... um, vertigo." I could feel beads of sweat rolling down my face as the heat increased.

His eyes widened, "Ohh, that sucks." He placed his items on the counter.

"Yeah, it's a pain." I rang him up quickly. "That will be $39.25."

"Well, I hope it doesn't cause you any more trouble today," He rummaged through his wallet before producing a crisp forty dollar bill.

I took his money and popped open the register, "You and me both." I flashed him a grin as I held out his change.

He smiled back before grabbing his bag and taking the change.

I froze, electricity shooting through my body as his fingers brushed mine.

_Woah._

I slowly pulled my hand back while schooling my features. "Have a nice day!"

He waved before leaving the store.

I fell heavily into the chair. 

_What the hell just happened?_ I stared at my hand, the heat had disappeared.

I didn't have time to think as the next customer popped up.

**Author's Note:**

> Short Chapter, just a teaser really. ^_^ I suppose this is my M.O. now, HA!


End file.
